It’s Fair in the Game of Love
by I ChOo ToEs
Summary: *FINISHED*(yes, VERY short...)Hermione suddenly realizes tht she's drifting away form Harry and Ron when she is preplaced in a dorm that also contains the Head Boy. But can she get that friendship back?r/r...ENJOY!
1. Head Girl

****

It's Fair in the Game of Love

E.N- I had a sudden urge to write this thing, idk why, but it's going to rock. (Like my socks)

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked out the window into the vast emptiness of nighttime. "Wow," she muttered. She looked up at the stars and expected to see some miraculous scene of dazzling twilights. But no, there were just little dots scattered across the horizon. 

She threw back the sheets and set her two feet on the plush tan carpet. She pushed back her long, honey blonde hair and walked towards the white door leading to the outside world. She pushed it open. It made a slight creaking sound. She cringed and walked down the staircase. Her bare feet thumping down each step. 

She entered the kitchen. What a beautiful room. Most likely the most intriguing room in the house. The floors were linoleum. Checkered linoleum, that is. The walls were covered in ice cream cones and smoothes. Old-fashioned coke bottled lined the tops of the oak cabinets. She pulled at one of the old fashion handles and looked inside the little box that contained her favorite sweets. Brownies. She retrieved a china plate out of another cabinet and set one of the brownies on it. She grabbed a fork out of a little drawer and sat down at the dining room table and started eating.

As she ate, she thought about the upcoming school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her 7th and final year. She had gotten the letter in the mail (Muggle family means no owls) that said she was this years Head Girl. She hadn't gotten the news about the Head Boy yet. She hoped it would be one of her two best friends in the whole wide world, Ron Weasley or Harry Potter. Knowing Ron though, he'd return the postage saying that he would not like to follow in his older brother, Percy Weasley's, footsteps. She did not know about Harry, he was certainly capable of becoming the next Head Boy. But of course it is very non-likely to have the Head Boy and Head Girl in the same house. 

She heard a creak coming from up the stairs, probably just her mother going to the Powder Room or something. But, just in case, she placed her fork and plate into the dishwasher and headed back into her own bedroom.

Luckily, she didn't run into her mother on the frightful trip back into her comfy bedroom, but she had run into her cat Crookshanks. He was the one making the creaking noise, probably just hunting for mice or something. 

Hermione climbed back into her canopy bed and squirmed back under the comfy sheets. She lay awake for awhile, thinking, but soon enough, she drifted into an easy sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.N.-Hopefully you kind of liked the 1st chapter. I was just trying to fit the story around the fact that she was Head Girl. 


	2. School and The New Beginning

****

School and The New Beginning

Hermione awoke the next morning to her mother yelling, "Sweetheart, it's time to get up!"

"Yes, mother!" She placed her feet, once again, on the floor. She stood and adjusted her girl boxers/ long t-shirt and put on some white cotton socks. 

She thumped down the oh-so familiar stairs and into the dining room. Her mother was putting some eggs in a frying pan and her dad was reading the morning newspaper. "Good morning, honey," her father took enough time from his newspaper to give her a nice peck on the cheek. 

She took notice in the fact that her father was spending some extra time with her mom. They had just gotten into a recent fight and were on the verge of divorce. 

"Mom, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go get my books and go shopping for awhile," Hermione bounded back up the stairs two steps at a time and into the Powder Room. She removed all of her material clothing and turned on the water. She waited for the water to get warm and hopped in. She let the hot water form around her flattering figure. Suddenly, she felt a blast of cold water and woke back up. She poured some of the lightly scented shampoo into her palm and massaged it into her hair. She rinsed out the suds and grabbed a washcloth. She put some body stuff onto the cloth and rubbed herself down. She rinsed off. After that she took some of the Sensitive Shaving Gel cream and slathered her legs, she shaved them without a nick or a cut. Then her wonderful, sensitive armpits. Behind that little piece of skin that usually held together her arm and her shoulder was where she liked to be kissed. She turned off the water as soon as she was done. Hermione stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She dried off her legs, arms and back, then she flipped her head over and wrapped her hair in a towel. She put on her white, cotton bathrobe and returned to her bedroom. 

"Ahhhh," Hermione gasped and laid back on her bed. So comfortable. She resisted the urge to fall back to sleep and sat straight up. Hermione made her way to the closet and picked out a pair of Mudd Khaki's with a Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of Vans sneakers. She dried her hair and combed it so it would stay a bit tamed, she added some mousse. 

"Perfect," Hermione examined herself in the mirror. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"You look wonderfully...wonderful today, Hermione, what's the rush?" 

"Nothing, daddy, just anxious to start the new school year with some good fashion," She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his neck, "See you all later."

As soon as she got outside she walked to her blue Nissan and got in. She buckled up and turned on the engine. Hermione backed out of her long driveway and into the street. 

Interestingly enough, Hermione had the sudden urge (BELIEVE ME, SHE GETS THEM ALL OF THE TIME!) to go the Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. 

She parked her car in a lot outside a shopping store in her town. She knew she shouldn't use magic, but she had no other way of getting where she had to go in this place. Hermione went behind the store and waved her wand. There, the Knight Bus suddenly appeared. Stan stepped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, ma'am, where do you want me and Ernie here to take you?"

"Diagon Alley if you will," Hermione went to the back of the bus and sat down on one of the beds. 

In a millisecond they were parked in Diagon Ally and Hermione was off. 

"Thanks," she tried to finish but they were gone again. 

"HERMIONE!!!" She spun around to see who had yelled her name.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------E.N.- Haha, fun to have suspense...isn't it?


	3. Surprises and More Surprises!

****

Surprises and More Surprises!

"Surprised?"

"Yes I am," She accepted the hug that surrounded her willingly, "Where have you been, Harry?"

He looked down at her and into her eyes. "Everywhere," He stepped back and waved his arm in the direction of the beginning of the street, "With Ron that is."

"Why haven't you written?" Hermione flicked her hair behind her and looked at him with an impatient hand on her hip.

"I haven't been home, I've been with Ron all summer long," Harry motioned for her to follow him and walked towards the brand new store they put in. 

"Muggle Artifacts and Other Exciting Items," She read aloud. 

"Yeah, Ron's dad dragged him in here as soon as the Floo Powder got them all here, it was pretty funny."

At that very moment, Ron and his family walked out of the store one by one. Ron's dad was last, of course, just teeming with excitement and begging to be let back into the shop.

"RON!" 

"Hello there Hermione, Harry, Nice to see you. Where have you two been all summer?"

Hermione laughed at his restless nature. It was good to be with the two most important men in her life. "Home, studying," Hermione giggled, "As usual."

"HERMIONE! What are you doing studying? It had been all summer and I haven't seen you once, and the only excuse you can give me for not seeing me is _'I've been studying'_. Oh come on, you can do better than that," He looked at her warmly so she could only get weak in the knees and hope that she didn't fall over.

"Oh, shut up, you big oaf," she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "You know the only reason I didn't come see you was because you make me feel so loved, I'd get sick," Hermione stepped back and smiled at him with her perfect dimples so _HE_ would get weak in the knees. 

"You make me feel that way, what are you talking about," they walked together in silence because all of them had assumed that too much had been said already.

Ginny jogged over to join all of them.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ginny, and you?" Hermione could feel that Ginny had a little secret to tell her, so Hermione grabbed her hand and dodged into the nearest store.

"What is it?" Hermione pretended to be browsing through a book called 'Secrets of the Divine, Lust and Love, Find out Now!'

"Didn't Harry tell you?" Ginny giggled a little bit as Hermione showed her a picture that was on a book nearby.

"No, what is it?" Hermione stopped dead and tried to imagine hat the news would be.

"We're going together, for about 3 months," Ginny smiled.

It felt as if a knife had just gone through her heart, she swallowed and tried not to make it too obvious. "Well that's wonderful!"

They both exited the store and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting with a huge pile of books to place in Ginny's cauldron.

"Thanks, mum," Ginny swallowed and stood a little closer to Harry and gently interlocked his hand with hers as if to show how much it mattered to her to have him there with her. 

"Harry, may I speak to you in private, you too, Ron," Hermione pulled them into the Robes shop.

"What is it?" Ron looked concerned at always.

Harry just smiled and looked around, gleaming here and there.

"You know what, it was nice of you two to write me and tell me what is happening here and there, but no letter, no nothing? You, of all people, Harry, should know how to mail a piece of parchment!"

"Hermione, you know I would have..."

"No, Harry, I'm sick of what you have wanted to do, it's time to turn around and examine what you SHOULD HAVE DONE!" Hermione practically shouted. 

"Hermione...wait!" Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him as Harry stomped out. 

"What now, Ron?" Hermione was so suddenly aware of who was standing right over them, listening to their every word.

"MALFOY!" Hermione gasped and pulled herself away from Ron.

"Wow, unbelievable," Draco grinned, "The Trio has broken up, how wonderful!"

"You know what, you have no right..." Ron took a swing at Malfoy but missed. 

"Oh, come on you little baby," Malfoy jabbed at Ron and hit him almost every time. Poor Ron.

"STOP, please Draco, please stop," Hermione began sobbing, and tried to grab Ron's arm, but he resisted.

Draco thought for a moment. _'Wow, maybe she has changed, especially her looks, she looks great.'_

"Fine, but, Weasel, I'm watching you," Draco took a step over Ron and then turned towards Hermione, "I'll see you later." 

"Ron, Ron, are you okay? Oh Ron," Hermione helped him up and outside of the shop. 

"I'm fine, fine, just, don't tell my mum, I fell." 

"Oh, my goodness, Ronnie, what happened, dear?" Ron's mom took his face in her hands and examined the little cut on his cheek.

"I fell, sorry mum," Ron told her.

"Hermione, dear, would you like some Floo Powder to get home?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, thanks, I have to get the Knight Bus," She waved her wand around and the bus appeared.

"Bye, everyone, bye," the Weasleys' waved as she got onto the bus.

"Back home, I suppose?" Hermione nodded.

They were there in a second this time. Hermione thanked them and handed Stan her fare.

She headed back towards her car and drove home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.N.- I know, a long, boring chapter, but what can you do?


	4. The Kissing Train Ride

****

The Kissing Train Ride

Hermione had been driving for a while when she realized that she'd taken a wrong turn and was heading off somewhere far away from home. She sighed and went to the nearest intersection. She found a place to turn around and drove the correct way towards home. "Oh my goodness, there must be something wrong with me," Hermione said to herself trying to find a reason why she was so mixed up. 

As she pulled into the driveway, Hermione found that her parent's vehicle was missing. "Hmm, they must have gone for a drink," She thought out loud. 

She threw her car keys on the dining room table and read the sticky note left on the fridge. 

"Hermione, 

Dear, your father and I have gone for a nice dinner, we will be back around 10:30.

Love, 

Mum."

'_Wow,' _she thought, _'they must be getting along.' _Hermione took of her sneakers and bounded up the stairs. She entered her room where Crookshanks was sleeping on her bed. 

"Hey, buddy, where have you been all night? Did mum and poppy feed you?" Hermione stroked the cat's fur and cooed. 

She stood and walked over to her dresser. She picked up the trunk that was beside it and opened the lid. "You know, studying all summer has never prepared me for the crap that happens during the school year, no matter what," Hermione laughed. Just then, a white, snowy owl appeared in her bedroom window.

"Oh my god," Hermione walked over to her windowsill and untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg, "Doesn't Harry know that I cannot be receiving letters from owls? My parents would kill me!"

Hedwig clucked and cooed as Hermione brought him a bowl of water and some bread crumbs, since she didn't have and proper owl snacks, Hed liked it all the same.

She began to read the letter out loud. 

"'Mione,

Hello. I mean, how are you? I'm fine. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Ginny earlier. I felt as if I would find the right time to tell you. But I was wrong. Ron has been telling me about how much you're hurt. I remember when we went together in our 6th year. The year that we were together meant a lot to me. But, we need to move on. You need to move on. I'll see you on the train. 

Love,

Harry."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione decided not to write back and sent Hedwig back without anything for Harry. 

She went downstairs and decided to make a little bite to eat. There was some leftover pizza from the last time she ordered take out. She heated some of that up and ate it quickly, just so she could get back upstairs and think about who she really was about to care about.

Hermione sat on her bed once more and thought about what Harry wrote. She felt confused. _'How could he bring that back up? He was so rude when we broke up, we didn't talk for almost 3 weeks!'_ Hermione thought to herself. 

_'What about Ron? Ron has those eyes, those deep blue eyes that I could stare into forever and ever.' _She stopped for a moment, trying to picture his laughing face and his bright blue eyes. 

Hermione decided it was time for bed. She changed into a long t-shirt that said '_Starry Nights'_ on it. She drifted fast asleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione woke once again to the sound of her mother's voice. "Hermione, dear, let's get up. No need to be late for your fist day of school!"

Hermione sat up in bed. "Coming!" 

She threw off her sheets and got out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Hermione thumped downstairs and found that her mother had taken the liberty of gathering all of her trunks and her wand downstairs. "Thanks mom," Hermione kissed her on the cheek and smiled. 

"Any time dear. Would you like a ride to the station?"

"Sure mother, I'd love that," Hermione shot back up the stairs to go put on a paid of socks. She grabbed her school shoes and sneakers. Her mother was waiting in the car with everything loaded up. 

"Are you coming home for Christmas?" Mr. Granger asked without turning around in his seat.

"I don't know yet. Most likely," Hermione buckled up and prepared for the long ride to the station. 

As soon as the pulled into the parking lot, Hermione jumped out and immediately ran to get a trolley. She returned and found her parents had unloaded everything and were waiting patiently for her. 

"Oh, deary, we'll be sending letters every Friday, please behave," her mother gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, listen to your mother, and do not slack in your studies," Her dad gave her and extra tight hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"No problem, guys, I'll see you Christmas break!" Hermione waved and walked away with her trolley to the platform 9 3/4. 

"Hermione!" Ron shouted from behind a crowd of Muggles.

"Ron, hold on," Hermione walked over to join Ron, Harry , and Dean Thomas. 

"Hey Hermione," Ron gave her a huge hug and Harry stepped forward.

"Sorry about..." Harry began, but Hermione cut him off with a hug.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

Dean just stared, he had no clue about her dramatic change. "H-Hermione, you look...great," He stammered. 

"Thanks, Dean, so do you!" Hermione giggled and walked through the platform. 

Then came Dean, then Harry, and finally Ron. "Come on, guys, let's get a move on," Hermione said as they began to board the train. 

When they finally found an empty compartment, Ron sat next to Hermione. and Harry sat in an empty seat, where it would soon be filled with none other than Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny gave her a false smile and snuggled closer to Harry. 

Hermione noticed what Ginny was trying to do. "Hi," she said and moved towards Ron. 

Harry figured out what was going on with the two of them, but Ron had no idea. He just assumed that Hermione was starting to like him. 

Just then, none other than Draco Malfoy busted into the compartment. "Hello, all, how are you ladies and gentlemen doing?" 

"Fine, what do you want?" Harry sneered.

"Over in our compartment we're playing a bit of Spin the Bottle and 7 Minutes in Heaven. I was wondering if you'd like to join?" 

"Sure!" Ron jumped up and exited.

Everyone followed Draco into the next compartment. Pansy, Lavender, Dean, and Ron were already seated. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed. 

"So, everyone is here, let's get started," Draco sat and began to explain the rules, "We'll spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you will be sent into the closet with the other person for 7 minutes, just enough time so you can make out or fight, whatever pleases you,' He grinned and said, "Let's begin."

Ron spun the bottle first, it landed on Lavender. They came out of the closet looking dazed. Next it was Harry, it landed on Ron. He spun again and it landed on Pansy. Everyone knew he would never kiss her. They came out saying it was against their beliefs. Draco was next, it landed on...Hermione. 

She followed Malfoy into the closet. "I'm not kissing you," she told him.

"Well, you probably suck anyways," Malfoy told her.

"Yeah okay, sure, you probably have never kissed a girl in your life," Hermione said.

"Want proof," and before she could answer he kissed her with so much force and love she was almost knocked off her feet. Her kissed her neck and then started pecking at her lips, then he poked his tongue through and they kissed like there was no time limit. _'Wow, he can really kiss!'_ Hermione thought. 

_'Wow, she is great!' _Draco was thinking at the same time. They heard a knock at the door. "Come on guys, it's been ten minutes, what are you doing in there?!" 

Draco opened the closet door and wiped Hermione's lip gloss on his sleeve. He sat back down and Hem ran to the other compartment. She changed into her black school outfit and sat there looking out the window the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. She felt dazed and confused, wondering if all of this stuff inside of her would finally work her way out. "I-I," She began talking to herself, " I think I love Draco Malfoy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.N.- Hope you liked this LOOOONNNNGGG chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming, and please tell me if there is something I'm doing wrong, or any ideas you'd like to add. 


	5. Stuck

****

Stuck...

"Hermione, you're looking a bit ill," Ron said as the Trio exited the train. 

"I'm fine, just peachy," Herm walked ahead of them across the school grounds.

"Welcome, 7th years," said Professor McGonagall as the 7th years began crowding the doors of the Great Hall, "Please be aware of the new Head Boy and Head Girl, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy." 

Hermione's heart jumped up to her throat. She nearly fainted. But instead, she walked up to McGonagall and shook hands. Malfoy followed. 

All of the brand-new acclaimed 7th years poured into the hall. They took their seats at the House tables, all except Hermione and Draco. 

"We have made more room for the new Head Boy and Head Girl this year by giving them their own table," McGonagall told Hermione and Malfoy, "Here we are," she pointed a desk nearest towards the wall. It seated two and seemed very crowded. 

Hermione sat on the left and Draco sat on the right. Before the feast began, in the middle of Dumbledore's remarks, he turned towards Hermione and said, "Told you I could kiss good," he grinned and turned once again towards Dumbledore.

"Whatever," was all Hermione could choke out. She was preoccupied thinking about how she would have to live with this...thing for the rest of the school year, She positively could not stand the thought, so she gnawed on a piece of chicken that had just appeared on her plate.

The rest of the feast, the two only ate in silence, until Dumbledore said his last respects and the food was cleared was when they spoke again. 

"I suppose we'll have to find McGonagall," Hermione told Malfoy in a venom-filled sneer.

"I guess so, Mudblood, " Malfoy teased. 

McGonagall appeared next to them, "Follow me to your dormitories," she whisked the two up a staircase and into a beautiful room that reminded Hermione of one of those superstar hotels. 

"Hope you make yourselves comfortable," the professor left the Common room and left Draco alone with Hermione.

"I cannot believe that I am stuck with you for a year," Hermione said, despite the way she felt for him. She could not resist his charming smile, his hot body and his good looks. 

"You know you like me," Draco smiled as if he knew it all.

"Well, you caught me, yes, Draco, I like you, no wait, I love you!" Hermione shouted through the Common Room.

"Well, in that case," Draco stepped forward and kissed Hermione with suck intended force, she fell onto on of the nearest couch.

"I don't really love you," Hermione said in his ear while he was kissing her neck. He pulled back and seemed embarrassed. 

"You really are a filthy Mudblood slut aren't you?!" Draco stood and stomped into his room. "This ought to be fun" Hermione sat up and looked at the fire. 

Hermione decided to explore a little bit. She explored the Common Room first, everything had the mixtures of all house colors on there. There were two sofas and one love seat surrounding the fireplace. At the right side of the magnificent room there was a table with a red color and gold lace trimmings. Two wooden chairs were seated on either side. It was as if this table were for studying. Hermione decided that this was enough of the Common Room, she wanted to go and see the Heads' Bathrooms. 

As she entered the room, she gasped. It was more than what she dreamt of. The tiles were gray and silver, and so were the walls. There was a giant sink, if not water fountain, in the middle of the huge room. There was a bathtub and a row of blue stalls. 

Hermione decided to ease off a bit. She went back to her dorm and gathered some clothes. She reentered the bathroom and took off all material clothing. She slipped on a bathrobe so she could go get some of her hair-care supplies. She came back and filled up the tub with bubbly water. She shredded of her bathrobe and melted into the huge basin of water.

After a few minutes, she heard the door crack open. She slid down in the water so she could not be seen clearly. 

-Draco's POV-

"Damn, that Hermione girl has got me all screwed up. I mean, I DO NOT want to follow in father's footsteps" Draco said while looking into one of the mirrors, "I hate my father, but not the Mudbloods, everyone has got me all wrong." Malfoy left the bathroom, and went into his bedroom. 

"GOD," he shouted as loud as he could, "I DON'T CARE IF GRANGER HEARS ME!"

He decided to go find the filthy brat and tell her off. He explored the dorms and the Common Room. "So she must be in here," he said pushing open the bathroom door.

"Excuse me," Granger stood at the sink, combing her hair.

"Well Jesus, I thought this was BOTH of the Heads' bathrooms," Malfoy poofed out his chest. 

"Oh, well, too bad, if you like hanging around filthy sluts, then go ahead and stay," Hermione turned towards him and placed both hands on her hips defiantly.

_'God, Granger, why do this to me? I'm having enough trouble with my father. I can't join the stupid death eaters!' _

"Hellooo, I was talking to you," Hermione waved an irritated hand in front of his face. 

"Shut up," Malfoy spat at her, sitting on the edge of the sink." _'But you know you want to,' _another voice inside Draco's head told him, '_Join with your father, make him proud. Or else he'll kill you like he did your mother.'_

"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed into his ear.

"What the hell do you want now, Mudblood?!" Draco stomped out of the bathroom.

"Fine then, it's getting childish, that name, you now, GROW UP MALFOY!" Hermione shouted after him.

Draco finally realized what this all meant. _'The kiss, her saying she didn't love me. It's all a stupid game. She means to confuse me. I know she likes me, somewhere deep inside, when I kissed her, I left a mark, and that mark isn't erasing any time soon.'_

Malfoy finally got into his 4-poster. He didn't fall asleep for a while, but then, he was out like a light.

-Hermione's POV-

_'Now, I know he doesn't like me. He called me Mudblood. His father also, they must be in on this whole death eater thing together.' _Hermione lay awake in her bed, thinking. _'That's it, I'll play him like a game.' _A little bit after that thought, she feel into an easy sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Next Morning

-Ginny's POV-

The next morning Ginny woke up from a horrid dream. She dreamt that Harry ran off with Hermione. "Harry would never," Ginny said aloud. 

After that, she got up and got dressed. Ginny thumped down the stairs leading to the Griffindor Common Room. "Harry!" Ginny ran over and seized him in a tight hug.

"Hello, Gin, how are you this morning?" Harry kissed her cheek and began to walk her down to breakfast.

"Fine, Harry," Ginny thought about telling Harry her dream. She decided to. "Harry, you know how you and Hermione are really good friends?" 

"Yes, but lately I haven't seen very much of her," Harry thought for a moment, "I used to think she kind of liked me, but Ron has this crazy idea that she likes him."

"Indeed. Harry, I had this dream, I dreamt that you and Hermione were a bit more than friends behind my back," Ginny sat down at the Griffindor table next to Harry and Ron.

"Never," Harry looked square into her eyes and told her, "I would never consider Hermione more than a friend," Harry laughed for a moment, "Ron might though." 

Ron spat out his juice back into his goblet, "Shut up, Harry!"

Ginny decided she was safe with Harry's decision, and hoped that Hermione had more of an interest in Ron than she ever did Harry. 

-Hermione's POV-

"Well, this morning I'm going to sit with my friends," Hermione said as Malfoy was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"Do I look like I care, Mudblood?" Malfoy spat and washed it down the drain.

"More than you used to," Hermione smiled, Malfoy just stomped out.

She made her way down to the Great Hall when she spotted Lavender talking with a group of girls surrounding her. "You know, that Hermione girl and Draco are probably hitting it off, them being in the dame dorms all of the time, feelings have to be made sometime," Lavender giggled and a girl next to her whispered into her ear and pointed to Hermione.

"Yes, I'm listening. No, I have no feelings for Draco Malfoy whatsoever, and I will never ever have any feelings for him," Hermione left a mental note to herself. _'Keep it up, convince yourself you do not like him.'_

As soon as she got to the table, there was only one seat left, next to Ron. She took it and turned towards Ginny. "Gin, I'm so sorry for everything," Hermione began, "I thought I had feelings for Harry, but turns out I really didn't."

Ginny smiled and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry grinned. "Oh, Hermione, you know we will never have feeling s for each other. We're best friends, that doesn't happen to best friends."

"Well, you'd never know,' Ron piped in.

"That's right, Harry, you'd never know," Hermione smiled at him and winked at Ginny. She gave an eye point towards Ron and smiled even more.

"See you in Herbology!" Hermione got up and gathered her books. She headed off to Professor Sprout's greenhouse.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see who was calling her.

"It's me, Ron," Ron ran up to her and gained her pace and began walking with her.

"Hello, Ron, how are you?" Hermione tried to keep and on-going conversation.

"Fine. Hermione, I need to talk to you, and it's super serious," Ron pulled her aside and sat on one of the benches, "Are you dong anything...I mean, with Malfoy?" 

"Of course not, Ron, I don't like him, no matter what you hear," Hermione thought, '_What I really want to tell you is the truth, but this truth hurts.'_

"Really, well, that's a relief!" Ron stood and headed off to Herbology with Hermione. 

"You know, Ron," Hermione began as they took their seats in the _'classroom'_ , "I think I may really like this one guy, but I'm not sure if he likes me back," 

"Hermione, Ron, 5 pts. from Griffindor, please pay attention," Sprout went back explaining the difference between wormwood and bane.

"Well, in that case, what if he did like you back, would you make the first move to show that you like him? Because he may not know," Ron smiled that adoring smile again that made her weak in the knees, good thing she was sitting down.

"Fair enough," Hermione went back listening to Prof. Sprout, though she couldn't pay full attention. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.N.- Is this fair enough, I'm sorry. I'm worried about this other thing...I want it to change into a Hermione hating Draco ad Hermione loving Ron FanFic...so keep reviewing!

I'd like to thank:

DrAcOLuVeR79- I'll keep updating, thanks!

sorta dissapointed :'( - Thanks for your advice, I'm going to try to fit other people into the plot! Thanks a whole bunch!

Jack- Thanks for reviewing! I love your Fic, keep it going!

Honmioncoinny- Thanks, and no you won't die, promise! You might dir from reading it, but not waiting for it! Thanks!

TimeBomb- I love your story, keep it going, thanks for reviewing!

Red of Rose- Well here you, go! Thanks for reviewing!

DacozGurl4ever- You were my first reviewer, I owe a lot to you!!!


	6. Do ILove Him?

****

Do I...Love Him?

-Draco's POV-

_'Well, this whole _"playing" _game just isn't working out,' _Draco told himself while trying to listen to Snape's boring instructions, _'I just don't get this Granger kid. She confuses the hell out of me. I guess I don't like her as much as I thought I did...she still is the _"Filthy (_but hot_) Little Mudblood".

"Mr. Malfoy, are you sure you are not dozing off in my class," Snape spat at him. 

"No, sir, I am not dozing off," Draco smiled but this time it didn't work for Snape.

"I have no choice but to take 1 point from Slytherin on your part, Mr. Malfoy," Snape looked as if he was going to cry. 

"Sorry, sir," Draco looked at the potion brewing before him, the smell was just awful. He stirred in some more Wormwood. Didn't work out too well, a huge blue puff of smoke formed out of his cauldron.

"Terrific, Draco, let's see what we've got here," Snape smirked evilly, "If you did this right, we'll be able to bring this mouse back to life." Snape picked up the spoon out of Draco's cauldron and dripped some on the no-longer living mouse.

The mouse did not stir. Professor Snape heaved a sigh of tension. "Malfoy, 5 points from Slytherin, PAY ATTENTION!" 

"Yes, sir," The bell rang and dismissal was called, all of the kids gathered up their books and headed to their next class. Malfoy had other plans.

-Hermione's POV-

"See you later, Ron!" Hermione waved as her best friend marched up the net corridor without her. 

"Bye, Hermione," He waved back and headed up the tower leading to the Divination room.

Hermione made her way to Muggle Studies. She was passing a nearby classroom where someone pulled her in.

"Who's in here?" Hermione asked.

"Me," Malfoy stood very close to her, as if trying to...kiss her.

"No, you know what, I don't like you. You may think opposite, but I have feelings for someone else!" Hermione screamed and ran to her classroom, down the hall from where she and Malfoy were. Class had already started. 

"I'm sorry Professor Zhong, so sorry to interrupt," Hermione bustled to her seat. She sat next to Lavender because all other seats were taken.

"Why are you spreading rumors about Malfoy and I?" Hermione whispered while pretending to be taking down notes about WW2.

"I heard it from Ginny, she said it the second day of school, I thought you two were best friends and you told her everything," Lavender tried to make herself look innocent.

"Yeah, okay," Herm whispered back, Professor Zhong turned around.

"Miss Granger please take a seat next to Mr. Potter," She turned her back to the class again.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione slid over three seats and switched places with Dean Thomas. 

"Hullo, 'Mione," Harry smiled and gave her some notes to copy off of.

"Thanks," Hermione quickly jotted everything down. 

She paid attention the rest of the class. _'Next its lunch, I'll be able to talk to Ginny there,' _she thought.

The bell rang and Hermione walked with Harry to meet Ginny up for lunch.

They walked in silence before Ron joined up with them. "Hey guys, what is up?" Ron smiled and nudged Harry.

"Nothing, Ron, just stopping to pick up Gin," Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, which made her giggle.

"What is so funny?" Harry asked her sternly.

"Nothing...look at you, Harry. You're turning into a nightmare. You need a vacation," Hermione told his just as seriously.

"'Mione's right, Harry, you need to get out more often," Ron stopped when Harry stopped, Hermione followed. 

Ginny stepped out of one of the nearby classrooms, with Malfoy strolling right behind her.

"Oh my god, Harry," Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face, it was the same look back when his Nimbus 2000 was broken up into pieces by the Whomping Willow, it was the same look when he had rescues Ginny from that snake, wondering if she was going to live, it was that very same look when Harry pulled Cedric out of the Portkey . 

"Harry," Ron was too late, Harry ran back towards the Griffindor Common Room.

"You know what, Ron?" Hermione said as they were catching up to Ginny and Malfoy, "It's too bad you can give a girl all of your time and love and have her CHEAT on you!"

Ginny turned around and tried to act surprised. "What are you talking about?" 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, little sis," Ron said viciously, "I got in this huge fight with Harry, trying to protect you, now I am getting in a huge fight with you so I can protect Harry, nice combination, eh?"

"B-B-But Ron, Malfoy just skipped class, and he pulled me in there, I was so..." Ginny tried to explain, but none of it worked on her short-circuit brother. 

"You know, Ginny, being 16 and all, you work like you're extremely experienced," Malfoy said very loudly, Ginny had a horrified expression on her face.

"You filthy, son of a bitch," Ron dived at Malfoy, knocking him on the ground in the middle of the corridor. Malfoy was trying to swing, but having Ron on top of him hitting him in the face constantly wasn't helping much either.

"Ron! Ron, get off of him, RON!" Hermione pulled at Ron's back and his extremely muscular, arms. 

_'Wow, he's worked out,'_ she thought, smiling.

"Hermione, let go!" Ron screamed at her, swinging at Malfoy with just one hand.

"No, get off of him!" Hermione gave him a giant tug and, surprisingly enough, Ron stopped hitting Draco.

"Fine, but I will get you next time," Ron steamed at Malfoy. Professor Zhong came running up to the three of them, Ron standing over Malfoy, Hermione hanging on to Ron's arm, and Malfoy on the ground, holding onto his nose, which was bleeding pretty seriously.

"Detention, for you, Mr. Weasley, get to lunch, and you, Mr. Malfoy, get to the hospital wing!" Professor Zhong shouted at the three remaining people. the crowd standing around them during the fight had scurried off to lunch.

-Ginny's POV-

_'I have to go get Harry, explain to him what happened,_' Ginny was jogging down the hallway. She met up with the Fat Lady, "Lemon Drops," she told the painting, which swung open to the gold and red Griffindor Common Room.

Ginny mad her way up to the boys' dormitories and silently walked in, Harry sat on his bed, holding a picture of himself and Ginny.

"Look, Harry, I can explain," Ginny began, noticing the hurtful silence between the two of them.

"There isn't anything to explain, Ginny," Harry turned to face he, tears streaming down his cheeks, which was not very common for Harry, this was serious.

This made Ginny want to cry. "Harry, please, I didn't do anything. Malfoy pulled me into the room, and started kissing me. He took off my blouse and we sat there, making out, and then we...you know, I really didn't want it to happen, he was forcing me,"

"Ginny, we're through, okay? Done for!" Harry stomped out of the room, apparently down to lunch, after lunch the trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled.

'Oh my god, I loved him, and look was Draco did, he ruined us, he ruined it for me, for Harry, I'm going to get him," Ginny thought, she decided to plot and evil idea, she'd need her brother's help though.

-Harry's POV- 

Harry was sitting at the Griffindor lunch table, though he was not eating any lunch. "I loved her, and she did that to me," Harry had his head in his hands, Ron was sitting next to him, hand on Harry's shoulder, Hermione sat across from Harry.

"Harry, if she loved you so much, why would she do this to you? She apparently was cheating on you, which is extremely upsetting, but you need to let her go, there are more fish in the sea," Hermione tried to tell Harry, this wasn't working, he was just getting more and more upset.

"Hermione, sssh," Ron told her.

"God, Ron, let me talk to him, he's my best friend too!" Hermione got up abruptly from the table and went to the library.

"Ron, you know, she's right, you need to listen to her more often," Harry picked up his head, looking Ron square in the eyes.

"Blimey, Harry. I'm trying to help, my sister is a cheater, and I want to help you out," Ron was interrupted by Harry.

"Do you love her?" Harry asked vaguely.

"Love who?" Ron looked embarrassed.

"Hermione, because if you love the girl, why not confess your love to her, eh?" Harry smiled that half-smile which made Ron laugh.

"Hah, you know, Harry, you know exactly what to say, and how to say it, don't you?" Ron got up, "I've got to go find Hermione."

"That-a-boy!" Harry grinned and went back to his meal.

-Ron's POV-

"Hermione, are you in here?" Ron knew where she was hiding, when she was in her 5th year, this was her hiding place. Ron didn't know how she could fit in there any more. 

Her hiding place was near the back of the library, the last shelf of books, and in the little cubby storage place.

"Hermione, you really need to get a new hiding place," Ron smiled at her.

_'Just the look of her makes me warm up inside,' _Ron thought, '_Ughh, too mushy, I'm thinking poems, how stupid! Blimey I'm in for it.'_

"Ron, you really didn't mean what you said, did you?" Hermione looked deep into Ron's blue eyes.

"No, I never meant it, I was mad at Gin, you know?" Ron pulled her out of the cubby hole and sat her down next to him.

"Yes, but still, what if what she was saying was true? Malfoy...raping her?" Hermione looked taken-aback at the very thought of it.

"You know, 'Mione, Ginny was apart of this whole thing too," Ron had the feeling that Ginny wasn't so innocent after all, "I should mail mum," he said.

"No, Ron, don't," Hermione cuddled closer to him her face right next to his, "I-I was talking to Harry...about...things, and he said that..." Hermione was cut of by the soft touch of Ron's lips touching hers. 

"Don't worry, Herm, we'll figure it all out, we'll get it straight," Ron hugged her closer. _'Oooh, she cannot believe how good I feel right now,'_ he said with a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.N.- This chapter was really bad, I was in a hurry. To all of the people who reviewed, thanks.

blackrose- Well, I'm sorry for them not being British enough, I'm American, and I really don't know much about the British way of living, sorry. Oh, and Hermione probably got her hair done, her hair was long and bushy, so you now, I went along with it.

DancinBlondeGurl- Thanks, hope you like this chapter!

Red of Rose- Well, those were my intentions. Sorry, Draco is mean in their eyes, so, I ran off with that. And that Colored story was amazing, I loved it!

DrAcOLuVeR79-Thanks for reviewing!

Jack- KEEP UPDATING YOUR STORY, I LOVE IT...:) Thanks!

Honmioncoinny- Thanks for reviewing, again, I'll keep updating!

TimeBomb- I love your story, keep updating!

sorta dissapointed :'( - Hopefully you like these two other chapters better!

To anyone else who reviewed- Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you helped out! Oh, and thanks to the people who didn't turn against me since I'm switching to Hermione/Ron thing, you're so cool!


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

****

Defense Against the Dark Arts...

E.N.- There is reference to the fifth book going on in this chapter, so please, whoever has not read the 5th book, don't come back to this story. I have actually buried myself into it and couldn't believe that I had time to come back here and write. I read the 870 pages in 13 hours...Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them coming or NO UPDATES!!!!!!

-Ron's POV-

_'If I could only be brave enough to ask her to the Halloween Ball,'_ Ron thought to himself, _'I'm such chicken shit.'_

Ron was inside Three Broomsticks with Hermione and Harry. He had just ordered three butterbeers and was enjoying his thoroughly. 

"Ron, you there?" Hermione laughed. "You always seem to do that!"

"Do what," Ron snapped back into reality.

"Doze, day dream, whatever you people call it," Harry finished Hermione's statement.

They were right, Ron had made a habit of wandering his mind while important conversations were going on.

"As I was saying," Hermione shot a teasing glance at Ron, "I think for the Halloween Ball we should have one of the Witch groups play as our band, you know, Gretchen Grendelen and the Goblinets?" 

"Oh, come on Hermione, you know you should really discuss this with the 'Head Boy'," Harry told her sufficiently. 

"But you know he wouldn't listen to me," Hermione went on talking about the Ball while Ron and Harry were mouthing things to each other while Herm wasn't paying attention.

_'You should ask her,'_ Harry mouthed through a full smile.

_'No way, I'm too nervous,' _Ron mouthed back. He had this planned over since the announcement at dinner.

_'Fine, I'll do it...' _

_'NO!' _Ron turned towards Hermione and smiled.

"What, Ron?" Herm looked confused.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" Ron cocked his head and smiled a fake, but charming little smile.

"You know, Ron, I'm supposed to with Malfoy," Hermione began.

Ron put on a pouty face, as if he wanted something really bad. 

"Fine, Ron, I'll go with you," Hermione smiled and Harry nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Oy, you little bugger," Ron smiled and poked Harry back.

"Will you two stop that?!" Hermione said sternly but playfully. "I'm trying to get your opinion and al you two do is play around!"

"Sorry Hermione, dear, but we have a right to play around," Harry said in a sophisticated yet sarcastic manner, "we are not part of the Hogwarts staff."

"Cut it out," Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron stood up, "We need to get you out of here," He pulled her hand and got her out of a booth.

"Yes, let's go," Harry stood up also, putting on his jacket.

It was in the middle of October, where the weather is warm one day and freezing the next. Today, it was cold enough for a light coat, but warm enough to leave it un-zipped. Harry and Ginny had been broken up for about 2 weeks now, and Ron and Hermione were still in the state of "shy love," as Harry had named it.

The three of them had been walking around Hogsmeade, Ron eating a chocolate frog and Harry chewing on some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

"Ugh, disgusting, a sour kraut tasting one," Harry chewed and swallowed it with much difficulty, making Herm laugh at his antics.

"You know Harry, you always know how to brighten up a bad day, don't you?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, I've never noticed, have you Ron?" Harry nudged him.

The Trio had already reached the train leading back to Hogwarts, they boarded it and found and empty compartment to sit in. 

"Yes, on some days there is the perfect timing for some of Harry's jokes, but other days, Harry's jokes just aren't funny." 

"What is the matter, Ron?" Hermione put on a stern face and looked at him.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." Ron put his head back down and looked at his feet.

_'Harry needs a girlfriend, why is he doing this?' _He thought, _'Does he like Hermione?'_

This thought put Ron in a sour mood. Just thinking about someone else loving his "_one and only"_ was just unthinkable. 

"You know, Ron," Harry began, "You're too serious all of as sudden, what is the matter with you?" 

"Blimey, Harry, nothing! You always know how to get under everyone's skin, don't you?" Ron got out of the compartment and went to another empty one.

-Hermione's POV-

"Harry," Hermione said, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Yes?" Harry sat next to her.

"I think Ron is really protective of me," Hermione swallowed hard and started up again, "I love him, Harry, you know I do, but I don't know how to start a relationship with him."

Harry completely understood Hermione. "Mione, I've known Ron an awful long time..."

"So have I..."

"...And I think that he does really love you a lot, but, you need to make the first move, let him know how you really feel. That first kiss you had..."

"He told you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"...You need to embrace that love and lust you two had when you kissed, and make it last," Hermione knew he was right.

The train stopped and the two of them exited, walking up the lawn to the huge castle waiting for them.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you," Malfoy had caught up with them, and was walking beside them, without them knowing it.

_'Now what?' _Hermione thought

Malfoy and her made their way up to the Heads' Common Room. Malfoy sat Herm on a couch and confronted her.

"Hermione Granger, I think I am in love with you," Draco took a deep breath, "Not like one of those school girl/school boy relationships, It's the real deal..." 

"DRACO MALFOY, you of all people, you practically raped Ginny, you have made my 6 and 1/2 years of Hogwarts a living hell! You, you, I hate you!" Hermione ran out of the room and into the Girl's Dorm.

As soon as Hermione was in her room she began thinking, _'Malfoy, loving me! Hah! He doesn't even know me. He calls me names, he's despicable, then he comes out and says he loves me! What bull! I was a bit harsh though...'_

A few moments later, she heard a soft knock at her door. "Malfoy, I know it's you! Go away!" Hermione screamed. 

"Well, that explains a lot," Ron said staring to come inside. 

"Ron! What are you doing in the Heads' quarters?!" Hermione exclaimed, half excited, half stern.

"Malfoy, of all people, came to me, asking for help!" He laughed and took a seat on Hermione's bed.

"What?" 

"He wanted to know stuff about you, he fancies you!" Ron chuckled.

"Ron, he told me he loved me, he said this was the real deal. But, it's Malfoy, Ron, it's him, he's horrid!" Hermione collapsed into Ron's arms.

"Sssh, it will be alright, Hermione, don't worry about him," Ron stroked her hair.

"I love you so much Ron, I really do, you cannot believe this, I've fallen in love with my best friend," Hermione sat up and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Mione, I love you too, I have been waiting to tell you this since our fifth year," Ron kissed her softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back onto the bed, suddenly aware that Ron was slightly heavy, him being 175 pounds didn't help a bit.

"Ron," Hermione said, Ron turned on his side and grinned at her.

"Can't deal with the fat?" He patted his stomach.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione said, as he began kissing her neck.

"Forget him," Ron said bluntly.

"I'm serious," Herm pushed him off of her.

"Explain to him what's going on," Ron got up and walked to the doorway, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hermione sighed when he left the room.

_'God, I love that man,' _she thought with delight.

Hermione decided to go talk to Malfoy. When she opened the door to his dorm, she found him on his bed. His usually mussed hair was all messed up and he was in his boxers.

"Ahem," Hermione pretended to be peeking in, 'We need to talk," 

"No kidding," He managed a weak smile and invited her in.

"What you said was flattering and all, but I don't love you, for god's sake, you have been calling me mudblood for years, and now you love me!" Hermione sighed and went on, "I'm in love with Ron. And serious love that is. You're great and all," She snorted, Malfoy put on a grim face, "But I just don't have feelings for you. I bet you could be another good best friend."

Draco smiled and nodded. Hermione left soon afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione met up with her two boys for breakfast. _'Tonight is the Halloween Ball,'_ Herm thought.

"Hermione, did you notice that I, Harry Potter, have no date for the Ball tonight?" Harry smiled and winked at Ron.

"Taken, try someone else," Hermione laughed at Harry.

"You don't have a date simply because you've put every girl that asked you down," Ron scoffed.

"But...well, I'm picky," Harry put on a funny face and Ron laughed.

"You know what, Harry," Ron began, "I know someone who hasn't asked you yet."

"Who?" Harry said with a mouthful of toast.

"Swallow, please," Hermione said with disgust.

Harry swallowed and repeated, "Who?"

"Ginny," Ron grinned, Hermione kicked him under the table.

"We've been through this," he said, and immediately stopped eating. 

"But---" 

"No more discussion about Ginny...what about Cho?" 

"We don't associate with her crowd," Hermione said defiantly. 

"ANYWAYS," Harry said trying to break the tension. "Quidditch season is coming up."

"I tried out," Ron said quietly.

"For what position?!" Harry smiled and slapped him on the back

"Keeper," Ron said, blushing. "I probably suck."

"Perfect, you'll be great!" Harry reassured him. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you'd laugh."

"No! Never," Harry grinned.

"Well, that settles that, now you two will be discussing Quidditch for the rest breakfast, so I'm going to go and talk to Professor Flitwick about my Essay about Silencing Charms," Hermione stood and left the table, leaving Harry and Ron looking very abashed.

-Harry's POV-

Harry was seated at the breakfast table, chatting way with the one and only Ron Weasley, when he noticed something very peculiar going on at the teacher's table.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts position had been filled, Miss, I advise you to leave this school at once," McGonagall was shouting at a younger woman who had practically pranced her way up to Dumbledore's seat. 

"With one of your previous students, he has no training!" The woman was shouting as loud as she could, staring right into McGonagall's face.

All Ron and Harry could do was stare, which was most of what all of the other students were doing also.

_'It was true, a man whom nobody knew the name of had applied for the job, and when the hour of D.A.D.A came up, they would stay in the class they were in for the previous hour, because he never showed up...' _thought Harry.

"Minerva, let me see this young woman," Professor Dumbledore stood, and everyone had gotten a clear look at whom was standing there.

"TONKS!" Harry shouted, and everyone turned to look at him, he flustered and took his seat once again.

"Hullo, Harry," Tonks had bright pink hair that flowed to her heels today, he hadn't heard from her since Sirius' funeral.

"I haven't seen her since..." Ron's voice drifted off because he knew it was diffcult for Harry to remember.

"I know," Harry silenced.

"All in favor of Tonks, ex-auror, ajoining the Hogwarts staff, say I," Dumbledore spoke clearly in front of the teachers, most of them raised their hands, including McGonagall, reluctantly. 

"Welcome, Professor Tonks," He smiled at her, and turned to the other Professors, "I know I have no clue of her background in education, but we are extremely desperate."

"I understand," McGonagall seated herself once again and Ron and Harry turned towards each other.

"Odd, slightly odd, she'd just storm into the place and apply isn't it?" Harry asked Ron suspiciously.

"There's something going on, Harry, I just cannot figure out what," Ron sat, staring at Tonks as if she was the weirdest person on Earth, "I don't know."


	8. I'll spend the rest of my life loving yo...

****

I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

-Hermione's POV-

_'I cannot believe that Harry and Ron can sit the entire breakfast and talk about Quidditch!' _Hermione stomped away from Professor Flitwick's room. 

She heard the bell ring and she made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. She ran into Ginny on the way.

"Have you seen Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He's in my next class, why would you care?" The bell rang, Hermione didn't care, this was more important.

"I want to seek revenge on Malfoy," Gin said bluntly.

"Well, so does everyone else in Gryffindor, but what can you do?" Hermione leaned on the nearest wall.

"But this is serious, 'Mione..." Ginny began. "The son of a bitch raped me and what do you want me to do?" 

"I thought that you liked him? I thought this was just a way to get back at Harry," Hermione just then began taking what Gin said seriously.

"No, he pulled me in there, then he took off my clothes, I swear, he told me it was Harry," Ginny said as a tear trickled down he cheek. "He told me it was Harry. But I knew Harry would never handle me like that, then, he started holding me down...and...a-a-and he..." She stopped and started weeping uncontrollably.

"Oh, Gin..." Hermione sat next to her in the corridor. "We need to get back at him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry's POV-

Harry and Ron were jogging down the hallway, when they ran into Hermione and a weeping Ginny lying in the hallway. "Bloody hell, what has been going on here?" Ron stopped dead in his tracks. At this point, they were all unconcerned about the classes going on right about now. 

_'Hermione must have beaten the poor girl to a pulp,' _Harry thought. Ginny had her hands in her face, but lifted them up to see who was bothering them. 

"I've been feeling so mixed up, Harry, so mixed up," Ginny gasped, Harry sat next to her on the hard stone floor. "I love you Harry, and I would never do anything like that to you."

All four of them sat in silence, Ron was pacing back and forth in the hallway, mindlessly. He looked up to see a professor approaching them. 

"What has been going on here?" McGonagall said sternly with a hand on her hip.

"Ginny, she has been, how can I put this," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her eye, Ron had his arm around his little sister. "Raped by none other than Draco Malfoy."

McGonagall gasped, "Oh dear, oh my," She picked Gin off of the floor, Harry letting Ginny rest on his shoulders. "We need to contact the headmaster at once, and then your parents," she directed her attention towards Ginny. "You all will have written excuses why you have been late."

Suddenly, a quill and a piece of parchment was floating in midair. It said, majestically, 'Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley have been excused form the first twenty minutes of there Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

Signed, Minerva McGonagall.'

**Harry grabbed the parchment and ran down the hallway, Herm and Ron following close behind him.**

_'My god, my poor Ginny,' _Harry thought, as he sprinted towards Professor Tonks' Room. 

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, Ron, could I please have an excuse?" Tonks said as soon as the closed the door tightly behind them. Harry held out the excuse and she took it. "You may be seated."

Harry could not concentrate what had just gone on, he just sat, with his head in his hands, looking down on the blank piece of parchment he was supposed to be writing his notes on. 

The class ended quickly, and it being an event night, everyone was excused of their studies early. Harry joined up with Ron when the bell rang and the two of them walked silently to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I cannot believe what just went on," Ron said, as if reading Harry's mind.

"I know, poor Ginny, I mean, us treating her like that...and all of that emotional abuse, Draco is going to pay," Harry panted, he was already flustered. It was usually Ron who had the short-circuit temper.

"Settle down, Harry," Ron said, patting his best bud's shoulder. "Ginny is a strong girl, look what happened when V-Voldemort possessed her!" Ron said, all in one breath. 

"You've never said his name," Harry grinned, suddenly very proud of Ron.

"Shut up, we need to go find Hermione," Ron began to exit the common room.

"No we don't, we need to get ready for the ball." Harry laughed and ran into the dormitories.

-Hermione's POV-

Hermione walked into the Heads' Rooms and found Malfoy sitting there, looking smug. "You know you're secret is out, Malfoy, you stupid evil git!" Hermione could not control herself.

"What do you mean, 'secret'?" He smiled sweetly, making Hermione want to puke. _'How could I have said I loved him, disgusting, and after one kiss, I hate this stupid...'_

"You raped Ginny Weasley and you are going to pay..." Hermione spat out. 

Malfoy looked astonished and said, "You filthy mudblood, you told...the filthy brat told," He stood up menacingly.

"Y-Y-Y-You would not dare," Hermione stuttered, knowing he was going to slap her. 

"Oh, oh, yes I would," Just as Malfoy began rearing up his fist, Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" He boomed, making Malfoy jump.

"We were just..." Malfoy tried to explain.

"We have proof that Virginia Weasley was raped," Dumbledore seemed to have lost the twinkle in his eyes. "She has gained emotional problems, and her grades have dropped dramatically."

Hermione gasped, Dumbledore went on. "You are, as of now, expelled from this school. There has been a owl sent to your father immediately. You, Mr. Malfoy, will soon know the importance of self-control."

"No, not father, no!" Malfoy allowed himself to be lead out of the Heads' Room and Hermione sank into an armchair.

_'I cannot believe...' _Hermione began thinking. _'OH! The ball is tonight, I have to get ready!'_

Hermione made her way into her bedroom and took out her dress. It was a periwinkle blue color, with sparkles, spaghetti straps. She sleeked back her hair with the same stuff she used in their 4th year.

At last, Hermione slipped on a pair of strappy silver shoes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You look radiant, dear," It said in a wispy voice.

Herm smiled, "Thanks."

She walked into the Head's Common Rooms and there stood Ron, beaming magnificently. "You look wonderful," he said, holding out his arm.

"Did you see Malfoy being led away by none other than Dumbledore himself?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I did," Ron said, but he could not take his eyes off of her. Hermione looked at him nervously.

"What is the matter, Ron?" She said.

"You are so beautiful," He said, breathlessly.

Hermione could feel herself blushing, "You're such a goof," she smiled at him. 

"You mean, I am not beautiful," he asked, letting go of her arm and making a funny face.

"Yes, Ron, you are gorgeous," She giggled and entered the Great Hall where her wonderful planning and hard work showed.

"Bloody hell, Mione, you did this all by yourself?" Ron looked around, amazed.

"Well, yes, I did have some help from Draco..." Ron looked at her funny. '_Ugh, I'm calling him Draco again!'_ She thought while slapping her head.

"Don't do that, Ron caught her hand and smiled, " You looked like you were trying to decide whether or not you really wanted to ditch me."

Herm smiled. "HERMIONE, RON!" Ginny was making her way through the large crowd.

"Hi, Gin, how are you?" Hermione let her smiling face melt away, Harry came up behind her.

"Hey there, everyone," Harry said as a grin tickled the edges of his lips.

"I'm doing okay, mother wanted to take me home and help me out, but I insisted on staying for the ball," Ginny grinned and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I do have a date for tonight," He grinned even wider, and Gin blushed.

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "You always will have the 'Potter Charm', won't you?"

Harry cocked his head and smiled sheepishly. Hermione let out and exasperated sigh. "Are you guys just going to sit here and catch up or are we going to dance?" She said as a slow paced song came on.

"Good idea, Mione," Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked, bowing.

"Yes," Hermione giggled and allowed herself to be swept onto the dance floor.

__

It didn't start this way

It happened just one day

You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

Now I'm a tremble just to be

A part of you as we

Begin a life that's sure to never end

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life

I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine

I can't live without you cause my soul would die

You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, while he took hold of her waist and squeezed her hand.

"I love you too," Hermione smiled sheepishly, as she lay her head in his chest and let them move together through the music.

"You know," Ron said, breaking the beautiful moment. 

"What?"

"We are meant to be together forever, you know that don't you?" He grinned ear to ear.

She smiled. "Yes, I believe so, I guess we are. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you."

They smiled at each other warmly. The song ended, but they didn't care, all they wanted was to be like this for the rest of eternity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.N.- Damn, it's over. I ended it quickly, I know. I wanted to start something new! It's kind of like an epilogue...but with a twist ;-) Well, hope you enjoyed....(Even though it was short, stupid, and boring...I had fun with it...)


End file.
